The Magic Within
by djsrocks
Summary: When Hermione is in a Library she realizes maybe she is who - or what - she thought she was. ONE-SHOT


**The Magic Within**

**A.N. A nice little one shot about Hermione with her first little accidental magic experience.**

I looked up at the books. Seriously. I had read all of the books on the lower shelves. I couldn't reach any higher and I was angry. No adults were around, since the library had opened only ten minutes ago. The librarian was back in the cataloging area and no one was aloud back there unless there was an emergency out here. This was not considered an emergency.

"I really want another book." I said out loud. Suddenly the first book on the shelf right above the last one I could reach flew into my hand. I dropped the book. What just happened? Magic was only in fairytales, not in real life.

"Hermione, dear, are you all right? I thought I heard something fall." Ms. Fuller said. I looked at her, hiding the confusion from my face.

"I'm fine, I just dropped my book by accident. I'm sorry." I said. She laughed and picked up my book.

"Beauty and the Beast. A classic. Well, get to reading young girl." She said with a smile. She handed me the book and I took it from her.

"Thank you, and sorry for scaring you." I said. She looked at me with her light blue eyes. They showed concern and caring; A motherly look. She picked me up and set me in 'my' big golden chair that had red stripes.

"There is no need to be sorry. As long as you finish this book by lunchtime, I'll take a break and we'll go get some lunch. I'll tell your mother that we are getting lunch, okay?" She said. I smiled at her and nodded. She knew I'd finish this book, and for that I loved her. She was a good person who cared about me. She was like a second mother. I looked at the back cover of the book.

_**Prince Adam was cursed to a beast form by Enchantress who saw no love in his arrogant heart for others. The one way he could break the spell was to learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal from his enchanted rose fell, which would bloom until his twenty-first birthday. But who could ever learn to love a beast? Ten years later, Maurice, an inventor from a nearby village, becomes lost in the woods and seeks shelter in the Beast's castle; the Beast imprisons him for trespassing. His daughter Belle, a bookworm who dreams of life outside her provincial village, finds him trapped in the castle and offers her place in his stead. The Beast accepts with a promise she'll remain in the castle forever. In the beginning Belle views him as nothing more than a monster, he views her as difficult and stubborn. But the two soon taste the bitter-sweetness of finding you can change and learning you were wrong.**_

It sounded good. I flipped the book over and looked at he pictures on the front. Belle was a beautiful girl who falls in love with a man-beast. Lets see how good this is.

I closed the book right at 11:32. I loved this book. It was a moving story. But what scared me was every time I went to move the page it turned by itself. It was scary but still this was new and, was cool. I like this new 'power' I have.

"I see you finished the book. Well, did you like it?" Ms. Fuller asked. I nodded my head, my bushy hair getting in my face. She smiled and took the book.

"One of my favorites. I'll go call your mom, you put the book back where you found it, okay?" She said. I nodded again. She gave me the book back and left. I thought for a moment, how was I going to get this book back on the correct shelf. And with that thought the book sped out of my hand and right back where it was before.

"Come on Hermione!" Ms. Fuller said. I ran to her and grabbed her hand. "Where would you like to go today?" She said. I stopped for a moment, and then looked at her with a big smile.

"Why don't we go to Oliver's Fish and Chips?" I said. That was my favorite restaurant.

"Sure Hun." Ms. Fuller said with a laugh. And with that we walked out of the library, the only thought in my head: Please don't let me use my 'power' when I'm with her.

**A.N. I had a really fun time writing this. I hope you like it. The summary came from: **

**.com/title/tt0101414/plotsummary**

**I couldn't find my Beauty and the Beast book, so I had to look online. I don't want to plagiarize, so I included that. Oh, yeah, Hermione isn't my character, she is J.K.'S, Oliver's Fish and Chips isn't my restaurant, it is a real place in London, the library that has no name is mine, same as Ms. Fuller! **


End file.
